


Jealous Of.

by gobyrdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, TsukkiHina, nah jk he is a butthole, tsukki is a dumb jealous boi, tsukki is not mean he is just misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/pseuds/gobyrdie
Summary: Jealousy. An emotion in which Tsukishima Kei believes he will never experience. He just simply believes that he does not care and that he’ll never get close enough to someone to care. Not even when his best friend attempts to get close to people, he feels jealous. He does not have enough shits to give, regarding it. However, frustration? He has been experiencing that emotion a lot due to his best friend getting close to a certain tangerine head.This story is for TsukkiHina exchange 2021 : )Teen and up audiences for foul language (f-word, asshole). If not wanted by requestor, I can edit them out <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tsukihina Gift Exchange 2021





	1. The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsume Gekka (athenianAcolyte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/gifts).



> I'm jealous of the nights  
> That I don't spend with you  
> I'm wondering who you lay next to  
> -Labrinth "Jealous"

Jealousy. An emotion in which Tsukishima Kei believes he will never experience. He just simply believes that he does not care and that he’ll never get close enough to someone to care. Not even when his best friend attempts to get close to people, he feels jealous. He does not have enough shits to give, regarding it. However, frustration? He has been experiencing that emotion a lot due to his best friend getting close to a certain tangerine head. He’s frustrated over the fact that the redhead started eating lunch with them. How the shorter of the two always seems to steal Yamaguchi’s attention and not give enough to him. How he always makes conversation with both Kageyama and Yamguchi, but not try and get him to talk. How he’s always asking to hang out with Yamaguchi but never him. How he is managing to become best friends with Yamaguchi, but not put any effort into getting to know him. How he’s managing-

“Umm, Tsukki… you’re muttering to yourself. Why are you so mad that Hinata and I are becoming friends, anyway? Am I not allowed to have other friends?” Yamaguchi asks while munching on a snack. The two of them decided to study together earlier that day at Tsukishima’s house.

“What? I said that all out loud?” Tsukki asks, blush residing on his cheeks.

“I mean, yeah but what’s wrong with me being-”

“Nothing is wrong with you being friends with him! It’s just that he doesn’t want to be friends with me! It’s always, “Yamaguchi, wanna hang out?” or “Yamaguchi, let’s go shopping this weekend” but never, “Tsukishima, let’s go out for dinner and take a walk in the park together! We can also eat ice-cream and kiss under the mo-” Right then, Tsukishima pauses, his blush deepening and Yamaguchi looks surprised at his best friend.

“Oh my god, Tsukki. You’re jeal-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“But you are!! Why don’t you ask him to hang out?”

“That seems ingenuine. Coming from me, especially.”

“Then start being nice and try talking to him!”

“Still seems ingenuine.”

“Well, Tsukki, what the hell do you want me to do? Wave a magic wand and make Hinata open up to you? You won’t even give yourself the chance to open up to him! Do you just want to wallow in feelings of jealousy?”

“I’m not jealous! You got it all wrong, Yama-”

“Tsukki, he thinks you don’t like him. Make him know you care. Also, don’t deflect this onto me. Maybe you should be nicer!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be a smart ass to the person who’s housing you for the night.” Tsukishima grumbles and the freckled angel laughs.

“And maybe you shouldn’t be an asshole to Hinata all the time. Look at where it’s gotten you. Single and jealous!”

“I’m not jealous!!”

“And I don’t have freckles!”

“There’s a chance that you draw them on…”

“After getting bullied for them? Are you hearing yourself right now, you idiot?”

“Whatever, I’m not jealous-”

“Shut up, Tsukki.”

“What do you two even talk about when you both hang out?” At this question, Yamaguchi blushes and twiddles his index fingers together. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the action.

“Well… we talk about our interests…”

“I bet a lot of volleyball, knowing how that’s what fills up most of his brain.”

“If you actually stopped being a jealous idiot and got to know him, then you would know that he actually cares a lot about people rather than only volleyball. We normally talk about our teammates, friends, and even love-” This time, Yamaguchi decides to shut up without Tsukki telling him so and Tsukishima looks at him expectantly.

“So, you know Hinata’s type. Is it you?”

“I mean… wait a minute! Are you jealous of us? Are you still deflecting?”

“Why are you avoiding the question at hand? Are you two dating?!”

“Are you sure you’re not jealous?!”

“Yamaguchi!!!” Tsukki lightly slams his hands on the table in anticipation and Yamaguchi giggles at his friend's despair.

“Relax, Tsukki! We talk about my love interests more than anything else.”

“Oh…?” Tsukishima smirks at his best friend and watches as he squirms and blushes under his gaze.

“I uh…”

“Who do you like, Yamaguchi-kun?”

“Well, Sho-chan and I-”

“Sho-chan?!!!”

“Yes, if you weren’t a butthole you would be on my level. Anywho, Sho-chan and I have been talking about Yachi and Kageyama lately. I have no clue who I like but also, I came out to him as bi. He’s so supportive of me!!”

“That’s good, I’m glad you both can be honest with each other. But I want you to be honest with me, do you like Kageyama?”

“Tsukki, shut up!” Yamaguchi blushes at the thought and shakes his head, trying to get rid of the obvious answer to the question.

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought. That’s what you two talk about. You and Kageyama.”

“And? What about it?”

“You could’ve told me, dumbass. No need to be all sassy and shit.”

“And you don’t have to be jealous over Hinata and I being besties. I don’t even know why you’re hating from outside of the club, you can’t even get in!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. Anyways, you remember how you asked me what I wanted you to do? I want you to get closer to Hinata and get to know what he likes in a person.”

“And if we fall in love?” Tsukki’s smirk falls at the question and Yamaguchi laughs at his expression.

“I guess I’ll take that L.”

“I’m kidding you idiot, we won’t. He knows I like Kageyama but I don’t know who he likes.”

“Please, find out for me.”

“Still don’t understand why you can’t figure it out yourself.”

“Still don’t understand why you’re trying to get on my nerves.”

“Still don’t understand how this’ll work if you don’t stop being an asshole to him.”

“Still don’t understand- wait, you have a fair point…”

“I know I do. You need to figure out in Tsukki-Land how you’re gonna make your feelings known.”

“Have you done anything with Kageyama.”

“No…”

“Then why hold me to it?”

“1) Because you’re an asshole, 2) Because you’re an asshole, 3) I’ll make a deal and 4)... Did I mention you’re an asshole?”

“1) Fair, 2) Fair, 3) What’s the deal?... and 4) Shut the fuck up.”

“The deal is this. If I admit my feelings to Kageyama before you do yours to Hinata, especially since we both have to work on getting closer to our crushes, then you have to admit your feelings to Hinata the week of. If you admit yours before me, I’ll admit mine the week you do. Even if they have a bad-ish day or week, we have to commit to it.”

“And if we both do it on the same day…?”

“Whoever does it first pays for a double date.” Tsukki thinks to himself as his best friend looks at him with anticipation.

“Alright. You have yourself a deal.” They both shake hands on it and carry on studying, together (with some small shenanigans).


	2. The Nights That I Don't Spend With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now your song is on repeat  
> And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
> And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
> So if you want the truth
> 
> -Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson "Symphony"
> 
> (I actually used to hate this song bc it was on my job's playlist for the last like, 6 months but recently, it grew on me bc of a deku edit i saw on twitter lmaooo)

The next day started off with chaos. Of course it did, it’s on brand for the first years to engage in some bantering (and by first years, Kageyama and Hinata, and sometimes Tsukki joins). Currently, the two are taking time to make fun of Hinata’s height, something a part of the norm. The boy is irritated, of course, but something is off about this time.

“If all you’re going to do is make fun of me today, then neither one of you need to talk to me. Come on, Tada-chan, let’s set to one another!” The tangerine boy grabs his other best friend and they rush to the other side of the gym to practice, leaving the tall boys with one another.

“Wait, dumbass!! I didn’t mean it! Tsukki probably did but I of course, didn’t! We always joke around like this!”

“Well, maybe it’s annoying!!”

“Okay, I’m… sorry.” Kageyama whispers the last word and Hinata smirks.

“What was that, Kageyama-kun?”

“I’m… sorry?”

“A little louder, please?”

“I’M SORRY, DUMBASS!!!”

“Kageyama!!! Language!!!” Daichi yells at him and he bows in apology and Suga laughs.

“Daichi, don’t be so mean! He’s apologized to Hinata, let’s celebrate that!! Next person up is Tsukishima but we’ll probably be six feet under by the time he-”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Holy shit, he actually apologized!”

“Sugawara!!! Language!!!” Daichi yells once again, rolling his eyes at his (somewhat crazy) crush.

“Fuck you and your rules!” Suga says, sticking his tongue out causing the team to erupt in laughter. 

“Oh my god, Suga’s feral!!!” Nishinoya yells, causing Tanaka and Ennoshita to burst into hard laughter once more, and the team joins in as well. After some comments from the team, they all settle down as their coach and advisor come in, smiling. They tell them the plans for the early practice and soon enough, their practice ends and the volleyball team heads to their respective classes. During lunch, Kageyama and Hinata join the other two first year boys on the roof, eating happily.

“Hey, Tsukki? You get confessed to often, right?” Hinata asks, finally opening the conversation to the blonde, causing him to blush.

“Yeah… nothing to worry your pretty head about, though.” Tsukki responds, smoothly and the ginger freezes.

“Pre-Pretty?” A beautiful pink hue rests upon his cheeks as he looks at him, innocently and Tsukki’s face goes a little red once again.

“It’s an expression, idiot. Don’t think that hard about it.”

“Tsukki, that’s mean.” Yamaguchi butts in, after taking a bit of Kageyama’s food that he offered. The taller of the two blushes at the action and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Tsukishima.

“Anyways, if you get confessed to so often, why don’t you accept any?” Hinata asks, looking deeply into Tsukishima’s eyes as if he’s searching for the deepest answer within him.

“Well, it’s simple. If someone were to confess to you and you didn’t have feelings for them, would you still accept them? Is that a nice thing to do? To pretend to feel something for someone?”

“Well, obviously not because I’m not an asshole but there has to be someone you have feelings for. Like, anyone, including potential people from the love letters.”

“There is someone but they haven’t written anything yet. But besides that, why does this concern you?” This time, Hinata’s face brightens up to a bright red and he shakes his head.

“I’m just curious because if someone were to confess to me, I’d give them a chance.”

“Oh, really? Are you sure you’d really do that even if you don’t know the person as deeply as you could? Like, let’s say a stranger from a class. You’d actually accept that? Because half the letters I get are from strangers.”

“I mean, probably. Just to get to know them!”

“If you ever go to college, your roommate is going to need a tracker on you so you don’t get kidnapped. Because if you have this mentality in college or in a job or whatever, as an adult, you will probably die from it.”

“Tsukishima, that’s morbid.” Kageyama chimes in eating some of Yamaguchi’s food this time. Tsukishima notices this again and doesn’t think too hard about it, other than reflecting on the fact he needs to try harder with Hinata.

“Well, if you ever date someone, I hope you’re ten times kinder to them than how you treat me, Kageyama and even Yamaguchi sometimes. You can be really mean, sometimes. I’m going to go find Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai.” Hinata packs up his lunch, grabs his belongings and leaves despite the pleas from Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima sits in silence after the ginger leaves and feels the glares from his best friend and the setter.

“I know, I fucked up.”

“Big time, bud. Big time.”

“I didn’t think he’d take it that way, I was half joking.”

“Yeah but you’re also an asshole.” Kageyama deadpans, causing Yamaguchi to laugh and Tsukki to glare.

“You are one, too, though.”

“Yup. But at least I’m not an asshole 99% of the time. More like 90.”

“At least you’re honest.”

“Well, if you’d be honest about your feelings for him and actually tried to be nice to him, then he wouldn’t react the way he did today. I mean, yeah, this morning I got the same reaction from him as you did but again. I’m an asshole 90% of the time and when I’m not one, I’m really nice to Hinata. Because he’s my best friend. You, however, just suck ass and it shows.”

“Okay, f*ck you for the last part but thanks for the honesty.” At that, the bell rings and the three first years begin to pack their stuff and a question pops into Tsukki’s head.

“By the way, are you two dating?” Kageyama and Yamaguchi blush and freeze, looking at each other then back at Tsukki.

“No-” Yamaguchi begins but Kageyama interrupts.

“But I’m not against it. I kinda like you… and by kinda, I mean really.” At this Tsukishima and Yamaguchi freeze, seeing as this is not according to their deal or plan.

“I-I um… I really like you, too and-” The second bell rings and the three first years rush to the steps and head towards their classes.

“Kageyama-kun, we’ll talk after school!”

“Of course, bye, Yamaguchi! Tsukki? Do better!”

“Okay, rude!!” Tsukki rolls his eyes at the petty words and him and Yamaguchi head into their classroom. After school, they head to practice and outside the club room, Yamaguchi and Kageyama continue their conversation from before. Inside the club room, the team gets ready for practice and Tsukishima walks to where Hinata is changing. He pokes the ginger’s cheek and Hinata turns his head and looks up with the cutest look on his face.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I was being very harsh.”

“It’s fine just stop being so mean to me. Like, I get it’s in your personality but you don’t have to be like that all the time.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Hinata hums and Tsukki looks at him, the two maintain eye contact until they both blush. Their other teammates had recently left from the room, leaving the tall blonde and the short ginger, and the other first years outside.

“I wonder what they’re still talking about.”

“Kageyama has had a crush on Yamaguchi for a while now. I think they’re talking about that. Oh, look! They’re hugging right now. And here they come.”

“Are you two dating, now?”

“Yeah, Kageyama confessed first.”

“Oh?” Both Tsukishima and Hinata say in response.

“Yup, I did. Dumbass? The ball’s on your side of the court. See you two in a bit.” Kageyama says and grabs onto Yamaguchi’s hand, leading him out of the club room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, umm… Kageyama and I made a deal where um… if he confessed first to Yamaguchi, then I’d have to confess to you and I pay for a double date and the same goes for me confessing first. That’s kind of why I asked about your love confessions. I really do like-”  
“No way, Yamaguchi and I did the same thing!”

“Really?”

“Yeah and well, I really-”

“Hold up, me first. I really like you and though I acted like I wanted you to be kinder, I was really trying to see your reaction and see if you liked me back.”

“Well, I do like you back. And I wanted to win the bet but it doesn’t matter, I have you, now.”

“Do you, now?” Hinata asks, looking through his lashes flirtatiously. Tsukki takes it as an opportunity to wrap his arms around the shorter boy.

“Mhmm… I do have you.” The two rub noses together before Tsukishima places a soft, tender kiss upon Hinata’s lips. They end the kiss quickly and smile at one another.

“May I call you Kei?”

“As long as I get to call you Shoyo.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Sounds like love.” The two share a final kiss before heading into the gym hand in hand. When the team sees them, Yamaguchi and Kageyama give them both thumbs up and begin to tease them about their double date plans.


End file.
